prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Roderick Strong
Chris Lindsey (Eau Claire, 26 de julho de 1983) é um lutador de wrestling profissional, norte-americano mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Roderick Strong. Carreira *Independent Professional Wrestling (2003) *NWA Florida (2003-2004) *Ring of Honor (2003-2016) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2006-2010) *Full Impact Pro (2006-presente) *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2005-2016) *WWE (2016-presente) :*WWE NXT No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''CX '02'' (Crucifix cutter) **''CX '03'' (Straight jacket Gory neckbreaker) **''Death by Roderick'' (Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster, as vezes da second rope) **''Gibson Driver'' (Sitout double underhook powerbomb) **Half nelson backbreaker **Inverted cloverleaf, sometimes with bodyscissors **''Sick Kick'' (Running single leg dropkick or a running big boot) **''Strong Hold'' (Elevated Boston crab with a knee to the back or a straight jacket choke) *'Signature moves' **Backhand chop **Diving elbow drop **Double leg slam **Dropkick **Multiple rib breakers **Múltiplas variações de backbreaker ***Argentine, sometimes while dropping to a kneeling position ***Belly to back ***Canadian, sometimes while dropping to a seated position ***Catapult ***Double underhook ***Pendulum ***''Power–Breaker'' (Powerbomb onto the knee) ***Side slam, sometimes preceded by a capture suplex lift ***STO ***Tilt–a–whirl **Múltiplas variações de suplex ***Capture suplex onto the knee ***Double underhook ***Sitout, sometimes preceded by a slingshot **Slingshot suplex powerslam *'Com Jack Evans' **'Finishing moves' ***''Ode to the Bulldogs'' / Skipping a Generation (Strong has one opponent in a backbreaker rack and as the other opponent is behind Strong, Evans hits a diving double stomp off the top rope on the opponent's chest in the backbreaker rack then jumps off the opponent's chest and then performs a diving splash, diving senton or a 180° corkscrew moonsault onto the other opponent, as Strong hits a sitout backbreaker drop using momentum from the diving double stomp) **'Signature moves' ***Vertical suplex (Strong) / 450° splash (Evans) combination ***Roderick grabs Evans' leg and flips Evans into an assisted standing corkscrew 450° splash ***Múltiplas variações de powerbomb / moonsault ****Strong lifts Evans into a powerbomb position, while Jack flips into a standing moonsault double stomp to an opponent's back, while being trapped between the top turnbuckle and middle rope ****Strong lifts Evans into a powerbomb position, while Jack flips into a moonsault onto the fallen opponent ****Strong lifts Evans up with a military press and throws him into an opponent in the corner, resembling a Fastball Special *'Managers' **Jade Chung **Ron Niemi **SoCal Val **Paul London **'Truth Martini' *'Apelidos' **"The Master of the Backbreaker" **"The Messiah of the Backbreaker" *'Música de entrada' **"5 Minutes Alone" por Pantera **"Did My Time" por Korn **"A Victim, A Target" por Misery Signals Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|200px|Roderick Strong, [[ROH World Championship|ROH World Champion]] *'American Wrestling Federation' **AWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida X Division Championship (2 vezes) *'Full Impact Pro' :*FIP World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*FIP Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Erick Stevens (1) e Rich Swann (1) *'Florida Entertainment Wrestling' :*FEW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Professional Wrestling' :*IPW Florida Unified Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) :*IPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Sedrick Strong *'Independent Wrestling Association East Coast' :*IWA-EC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*Revolution Strong Style Tournament (2008) *'Lethal Wrestling Federation' :*LWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Premiere Wrestling Xperience' :*PWX Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Eddie Edwards *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Davey Richards (1), PAC (1) e Jack Evans (1) :*Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2007) - com PAC :*Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2008) - com Jack Evans :*PWG World Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI classificou na posição 13 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2011. *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Championship (1 vez) :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Austin Aries :*Survival Of The Fittest (2005) :*ROH World Television Championship (2 vezes) :*Segundo Triple Crown Champion :*Honor Gauntlet (2010) :*Toronto Gauntlet (2010) *'SoCal Uncensored' :*Match of the Year (2006) *'South Florida Championship Wrestling' :*SFCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*SFCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Justin Venom *'WWE' :*NXT Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Kyle O'Reilly e Bobby Fish :*NXT North American Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Most Improved Wrestler (2005) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW *Perfil no CAGEMATCH en:Roderick Strong R